1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting apparatus for mounting a component on a substrate and the like, and a vibration controlling apparatus and a vibration controlling method applied thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, a mounting apparatus for mounting an electronic component on a substrate includes a horizontally-moving head for holding the electronic component. The head is attached with, for example, a nozzle for sucking the electronic component in vacuum. A vertical movement of the nozzle causes the nozzle to approach the substrate and be detached therefrom so that the electronic component is mounted on the substrate (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-150638 (paragraph [0032], FIGS. 1 to 3)).
In the mounting apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-150638 (paragraph [0032], FIGS. 1 to 3), a frame that is constituted of a beam (15), a head mounting beam (16), and the like and that movably supports a head (17) vibrates by a movement of the head (17). If the frame is still vibrated while the head (17) is mounting the electronic component on a substrate (19), positional accuracy in mounting with respect to the substrate deteriorates. In this regard, devices such as designing a high-rigidity frame or slowing a movement velocity of the head (17) as much as possible have been made so that no vibration of the frame is left. However, when the movement velocity of the head (17) is slow, it becomes difficult to improve a throughput of the mounting apparatus.
Meanwhile, a mounting apparatus including two heads that are driven independently is disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3494153 (paragraph [0033], FIGS. 1 to 4)).